tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Foreas Base
Overview Foreas Base is a heavily fortified base of operations in the heart of Divide. Features *Vendors **Armor vendor **Crafting vendor **Medical vendor **Weapons vendor *Travel **Local teleporters into underground sections of the base; some locked before/after starting/completing certain missions. **Waypoint **Dropship **Wormhole *Entertainment **Tavern, with Hawaiian music! *Miscellaneous **Garage, perhaps to become of some use if vehicles are implemented. **Prison, accessed via local teleporters and containing some missions. **Public announcement system, see below for notifications Logos shrines * * History Foreas Base was built five years before the invasion of Earth, before the AFS was formed. It was the first base cooperatively built by the Human and Forean alliance. Shortly after the invasion of Earth, the base was taken over by Bane forces. This strongly impacted the relationship between Foreans and Humans, making the Foreans reluctant to fight. Five years after this takeover, a decision was made by AFS Generals to retake the base on Defeat of Earth Day. However, it wasn't until the next day that Bane troops were finally driven out, a day which became known as Resurgence Day. Since then, Foreas Base has become the hub of celebrations on Resurgence Day. NPCs Base/Mission NPCs *Agent Franz *Base Commander Jayjack *Base Commander Marquette *Base Guard Dietz *Base Guard Wilding *Base Mechanic Pike *Command Sergeant Simpson *Commander Stewart *Field Dr. Dawson *Field Lt. Quinn *Field Officer Hogan *Field Officer Timmons *Field Sergeant O'Toole *Field Sergeant Spencer *Information Spec. Arens *Logos Mentor Ysine *Lt. Archer *Lt. McMahon *Lt. Sebastian *Major Stone *Medical Officer Mayes *Medic Campbell *Ranger Tarina *Recon Officer Flowers *Recon Officer Marsten *Recon Officer Stevens *Researcher Styes *Receptive Liaison Noonan *Science Officer Albers *Science Officer Murphy *Science Officer Saint *Spec. Gould *Specialist Kerr *Staff Sgt. Stevens *Conscript Thull Guards *AFS Mech *Base Guard Brady *Base Guard Deville *Base Guard Dixor *Base Guard Jones *Base Guard Kelvin *Base Guard Maris *Base Guard Mason *Base Guard Norris *Field Gunner *Infantryman *Injection Gunner *Rocket Gunner *Rifleman *Shotgunner *Warrior Ceite Trainers *Biotechnician Trainer Cross *Commando Trainer Bomar *Demolitionist Trainer Buckmaster *Exobiologist Trainer Seamster *Engineer Trainer Scott *Grenadier Trainer Bowsworth *Guardian Trainer Dobson *Medic Trainer Vaughn *Ranger Trainer Goranga *Sapper Trainer Denth *Sniper Trainer Barton *Spy Trainer Helmut *Specialist Trainer Valens Vendors *Supply Medic Turk Medical *Supply Medic Medical *Supply Sergeant Darrow Armor *Supply Sergeant Burns Armor *Supply Sergeant Nickers Weapons *Supply Sergeant Neil Weapons Announcer Notifications *"Attention, all personnel. Good news: reinforcements have arrived, as the drunk tank has been flushed. That is all." *"Attention, all personnel. The wormhole is not to be used for trash removal. People on the other end are complaining. That is all." *"Attention, all personnel. Anyone noticing unusual chromosomal changes following wormhole travel should report to Dr. Honeydew for gender reassignment." *"Attention, all personnel. Due to conditions beyond our control, we regret to announce the lunch is now being served." *"Attention, all personnel. Tonight's movie is a holdover from last week and will be shown right after dinner, which is also a holdover from last week." *"Attention. New recruits please take note: the back forty is not a golf course; it is a mine field. If you have to work on your slice, please do it on the battlefield. That is all." *"There is no parking in the red zone; The white zone is for loading and unloading passengers only." *"Your attention please. Welcome to Foreas; this planet is a no-smoking environment as the atmosphere is flammable." *"The PX invites you to try Corman brand Coffite. Because something like coffee is better than no coffee at all." *"Your attention please. Once more, we must remind you that it is against our rules and their regulations to lick the anphinians." *"Attention. Please retrieve all wounded and applicable body parts from the battlefield. The limb you save may be your own." *"Attention. Those of you who have entered the wormhole counting on the space time continuum to delay your KP time will be disappointed to learn that due to Einstein's Theory of Relativity, you still have to peel potatoes." *"Attention, all personnel. Because of the epidemic, tonight's broken film, which has not arrived yet, is canceled. A reminder from Colonel Jamestead: due to the flu, kindly refrain from kissing anyone unless absolutely necessary." *"Attention All Personnel. Tonight's movie is 'War Drums Along the East River', a rollicking adventure following the final days of the gang war in post-apocalyptic Brooklyn. See actors trying to rap and rappers trying to act in what film critic David Manning called, "The worst movie of its, or any other kind, ever." Free popcorn will also be served." *"Attention All Personnel. No matter how many times you die, it is always disconcerting. Open counseling is now available with Doctor Williams for those who are suffering from Post-Death Nervousness Disorder. That is all." *"Attention, all personnel. Ah.. this is Captain Koontz, here. I got a watch. If this is your watch, please report to the infirmary, to claim it." (Read like Christopher Walken) *"Attention All Personnel. Local fauna may appear friendly, but that does not mean they should be kept as pets. All socks will now be thoroughly inspected, that is all." *"Attention All Personnel. The Provost Marshal applauds last night's fireworks display. He would also like to know the party responsible for igniting the ammo dump." *"Attention All Personnel. Due to eddies in the space time continuum, there have been problems with the wormholes lately. Please check all internal and external organs for continuity. That is all." *"Attention All Personnel. Welcome new recruits, to the laaannd of the fuuuuture. All recruits, report to orientation. That is all."